Shattered Rainfall, Fruit, and Scales
Shattered Rainfall, Fruit, and Scales is a fanfiction written by Rainpool123. It is Boa's backstory. Please do not steal or copy in anyway. Any names or plot is completely coincidental. Chapter 1 The rain splattered down hard. Boa sobbed hard. She couldn't see the massive SandWing standing in front of her, but she knew she was there. Boa collapsed into the body at her feet. Raindrop's body was still and cold. Boa sucked in breath after breath, but sobs still racked her body. Lemon-lime would be coming soon. But...anxiety gnawed at Boa. He might be killed. Lifting her head slowly, Boa faced the area where the SandWing stood. "You." ---- 7 Years Before Present Day A RainWing beat her sore wings. She flew ahead of her partner, clutching a purple egg in her talons. The dragonet inside shifted a bit, as though trying to reach out to its mother. The RainWing shivered while looking at the egg, and unknowingly landed. She and her partner had been nursing the egg the entire year, and now they were leaving the area to get rid of it. It had an awfully odd blue smear-like thing that suddenly appeared on the shell a few days ago, and the RainWing's partner insisted that it was tainted, unnecessary. The male RainWing landed. "You still haven't dropped the egg yet?" he questioned. Shivering, the female RainWing shook her head. Her partner snarled. "You're too weak, you know? I'll do it for you." The male suddenly slammed the egg out of the RainWing's talons, sending it roughly to the ground below. A crack reached their ears. "There," he growled. "the deed is done." The female sighed, before lifting off after her partner. What the two didn't know, though, was that the egg was about to hatch that very hour. Little did they know, that they basically just assisted the dragonet in hatching. On the ground, the little RainWing opened its eyes. Squeaking, it stood in a wobbly way, before swinging its head back and forth, squeaking repeatedly. Maybe someone would hear it. Not far away, a venom-spitting session was going on. A smaller RainWing heard the faint squeaks, and alerted the session mentor. He cut off the session and the dragons left to track it down. What surprised them, was a little blank-eyed RainWing sitting in the middle of the rainforest with a broken eggshell around it. "What the-?" the RainWing cut off when he noticed something moving behind the dragonet. A boa. Without thinking, the mentor lunged over the dragonet and attacked the boa, flinging into a tree. He then proceeded to splatter his venom over it. Turning, he approached the little RainWing, and picked it up. It squeaked in surprise, and wriggled. Soon it relaxed. A smaller RainWing he had been helping teach walked over. "Why are its eyes-" It was cut off by another RainWing cupping a wing over its face. The session mentor glared at it, before slowly rocking the dragonet back and forth. "We're bringing her back to the village," he said. The other dragons did nothing to argue, and they flew off, dragonet in hand. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)